The Remembrance
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to "When Tomorrow Comes". Anna and Kristoff are planning the tenth anniversary of what is to be considered the saddest moment of their lives.


**This is a one-shot sequel to the story "When Tomorrow Comes". This story will feature one song from the musical "Spring Awakening"**

**I don't own Frozen or the song from Spring Awakening.**

* * *

**The Remembrance**

Anna and Kristoff are having a happy normal life in Corona with their two beautiful children and Olaf so far. Kristoff became a delegate for Corona and Anna became what history would say the first singer/songwriter. Mostly for their free, Kristoff takes walks with his pet reindeer Sven, named after the leader of Kristoff's group, the Voktere Av Dalen, and Anna gardens. The two will also play with their children and Olaf would provide some entertainment for them. They now live in a small mansion outside the capital of Corona and often been invited for royal dinners on of every third Friday of the month.

It's been ten years since Hans' takeover of Arendelle and Elsa's death and it's always been hard for the two to cope with. They would have a yearly remembrance for both Elsa and the people who died defending Arendelle. After ten years, they decided to do something special for the decennial anniversary of that horrible and sad event.

A week before June 14th, Anna is at home with Olaf and kids while Kristoff is heading home from a diplomatic meeting in Italy. Anna mostly spends all day with in the piano trying to find a perfect song to remember Elsa and the others. The kids didn't mind their mother in the piano at first but starting to worry about her. "Mama, why are still in the piano?" her son who six years old asked.

"Oh William it's nothing really. I'm just trying to find the perfect words for the song I'm writing." Anna told him.

"Can we help, mama?" her daughter who is five years old asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry Carol, but this song is most personal. You wouldn't understand." The kids left the room and Anna continues to play the same melody she got so far.

She was able to finish most of the music by a couple of hours but couldn't get write any lyrics that would fit for the anniversary. Olaf then came into room with big news. "Anna! Anna! Come out here! Kristoff's home!" Olaf shouted excitedly. This made Anna got up from the piano.

"Papa! Papa! You're home!" Carol and William shouted and ran and hugged on Kristoff's leg as they heard his voice when he entered the house. The two were so happy that they asked so many questions to him.

"Papa, how was Italy?"

"Can we go there soon?"

"Do you have presents for us?"

"Can we ride on Sven now?"

"Hold on now kids." Anna said as she and Olaf walks into the room, "Daddy's just got back his trip. Why don't you go play with Olaf and Sven for a bit while me and daddy have a little talk."

"Ohhh!" the kids whined, but obeyed her.

As the kids and Olaf left the room, Anna kissed Kristoff and the two started talking. "How was Italy?" Anna asked

"Really good. Corona was able to have Italy on our side due to me. Sven and the others always said that I'm the most diplomatic out of all them."

"Do you have uhhh... You know?"

"Yes I have it with me." Kristoff took a square shape item out of his bag and gave it Anna.

"I really like it."

"How's your song going?"

"Frustrating. I got the melody but couldn't find the right words."

"Why don't you just take a rest for a moment. Besides, it's almost dinner."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I need some energy to finish the song."

Anna then called the kids and Olaf and dinner as soon as she finished her conversation with Kristoff. Dinner was nice for them, even though Olaf and Carol almost caused a food fight. After dinner, the kids watched Olaf as he sings about summer, Anna going back to the piano to finish the song and Kristoff feeding Sven in the stable. A couple hours past and Kristoff told Anna that she needs to go to bed, but Anna said she will join him as she finishes the song.

Kristoff woke up the middle of the night find Anna not in bed. He put on his robe, lit a candle and walked around the castle and found Anna sleeping at the piano. He poked her a little which makes Anna wake up. "Did you finish your song?" Kristoff asked.

"No. It's really hard to find a good song about Elsa." a drowsy Anna grunted while she put her hands on her head as she is about to take them out, "Whenever I write songs, they remind me of Elsa."

"Yeah I know what you mean. When I was planning on what to do for the tenth anniversary, it reminds me of Sven and the others. It's like when we are mourning them, they comfort us."

Anna was now wide awake when she heard the last thing Kristoff said to her. "Kristoff, I think I just find the right words for the song. Oh thank you Kristoff!" she said as she hugged him, "Don't worry, it only take a short time I promised."

"You better be." Kristoff joked.

* * *

June 14

Anna and Kristoff are prepared to go the ice castle for the remembrance. For the first time, they decided to bring their kids and Olaf along with them so they could know about Elsa. The two would usually dropped them off to the Royal Castle of Corona and let the Queen watch them. They decided to go by themselves as a family because bringing many people to the ice castle will attract Hans' attention since it is near to the royal castle.

"It's really lucky that Elsa used her magic to keep this place standing." Anna said to Kristoff.

"I know. This is the only place left to keep her's and those that died ten year ago memories alive." Kristoff said.

They walked and found the place the same as ten years ago. They walked to the room and find a wooden tomb with a carved woman lying on top of it. The tomb was the only object of the house that isn't entirely made of ice. The Queen of Corona ordered it to be made and personally paid it. "Mama, who is that person inside?" Carol asked.

"That, my dear Carol is your aunt Elsa. She was the greatest person who ever lived."

"Who was she?" William asked.

"She was a saint, Will. She saved when I was hurt and brought me home to your mother."

"And she was the one who created me." Olaf calmly told the kids.

Kristoff and Anna light candles and had a moment of silence for ten minutes. Kristoff then approached to the the tomb and laid a plaque in front of the tomb. The plaque reads:

_Here lies the person who lead the people who defended Arendelle in her darkest hour. Even though their defeat was silenced in their home soils, their silence will continue to be louder as they sing through the hearts of many and into the future and legacy of Arendelle._

After putting the plaque, the family then head to the lounge to perform the song Anna wrote a week ago. At first it was supposed to be just Elsa, but now she wrote it not just Elsa, but those who died in the barricades. When they made it to the lounge, the only thing they could see is two chairs, a table and a piano that could actually play music. "Elsa always like music." Anna told her family, "The only time I could see her before her coronation is her playing the piano and she looks calm while she's playing."

Anna then sat in front of the piano and bit her bottom lip because she is scared if the song is good for their memory or not. "Okay, here it goes." Anna said to herself and started playing the piano and started singing after a few chords.

_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you_

_All alone_

_They linger till they find you_

_Without them_

_The world grows dark around you_

_And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you_

As Anna continued singing, the spirit of Elsa, in her blue dress, walked into room, but no can see or hear her, and started to sing along.

_Those you've pained_

_May carry that still with them_

_All the same_

_They whisper: All forgiven.'_

_Still your heart says_

_The shadows bring the starlight_

_And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night_

_When the northern wind blows_

_The sorrows your heart holds_

_There are those who still know_

_They're still home_

_We're still home_

While the are still singing, Sven's spirit appeared and started to sing along with

[Sven (sung in counterpart)]

_Though you know_

_You've left them far behind_

_You walk on by yourself, and not with them_

_Still you know_

_They will fill your heart and mind_

_When they say there's a way through this_

_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you_

_All alone_

_Their song still seems to find you_

_They call you_

_As if you knew their longing_

_They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling_

_All alone_

_But still I hear their yearning_

_Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning_

_The stars too_

_They tell of spring returning_

_And summer with another wind that no one yet has known_

_They call me_

_Through all things_

_Night's falling_

_But somehow I go on_

_You watch me_

_Just watch me_

_I'm calling_

_From longing_

[Elsa (sung in counterpart)]

_When the northern wind blows_

_The sorrows your heart's known_

_I believe'_

[Sven (sung in counterpart)]

_Still you known_

_There's so much more to find_

_Another dream, another love you'll hold_

_Still you know_

_To trust your own true mind_

_On your way you are not alone_

_There are those who still know_

_Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night_

_And I won't let them stray from my heart_

_Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light_

_I will read all their dreams to the stars_

_I'll walk now with them_

_I'll call on their names_

_I'll see their thoughts are known_

_Not gone_

_Not gone_

Elsa and Sven's spirit then disappeared as Anna is about to finish the song.

_They walk with my heart_

_And I'll never let them go_

_I'll never let them go_

_I'll never let them go_

_You watch me_

_Just watch me_

_I'm calling_

_I'm calling_

_And one day all will know_

When Anna was done singing, she wiped a single tear that was falling through her high. Everyone clapped for her and she was a little happy about it. "You were really good, Mama!" Carol said.

Anna then hugged Kristoff and was really appalled by it. "That was really song for them." Kristoff said.

"I know. When I was singing that song, I could really feel that they are here singing with us."

As Anna and her family left the castle, the spirits of Elsa and Sven reappeared again and smiled at them without saying a word.

* * *

**And that's about it. Review on how it went.**


End file.
